1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a structure for generating ozone, and especially to a structure for generating ozone using a high voltage durable silicone rubber electric conductor as a medium, the structure is advantageous in having long life of use, low cost of production and good working efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, ozone is formed by high voltage thundering due to rubbing in air of a cloud in the atmosphere, it will rapidly recovered by reduction to oxygen within 5 to 15 seconds after generation thereof, the energy generated during the reduction is sufficient to rupture the molecular bonds of the bacteria in the ambient air or water; therefore, ozone has the function of sterilization and deodorization.
Since the importance of ozone to life and the process of generation thereof were discovered by human, studies for generating ozone in simulating natural thundering in the atmosphere have been being proceeded continuously. In the recent years, ozone generators are more and more lighter and handy; they can be combined with electric appliances such as refrigerators, air conditioners etc., or to assist various apparatuses to make air cleaners and silencers etc. in order that air can be purified or vegetables and fruits can be detoxified (the residual pesticides in the vegetables and fruits can be resolved in water). Thereby, ozone can deeply influence lives of families to be a part of human life.
Conventional ozone generating structures used nowadays are various, they all use the principle of providing a medium between two electrodes. The medium can be an insulation article such as a glass pipe, a ceramic piece or a quartz pipe etc. When high voltage is given, electric halation can be formed between the two electrodes, and the ambient air near the electric halation will make electric discharging to generate ozone.
The principle of ozone generating structures is simple, while quite a large amount of patents of such structures were approved; however, it is still uneasy to obtain the object of having long life of use and low rate of failure. The inventor of the present invention found after reviewing and testing several decades of patents that, conventional techniques generally have the defect of overly short life. For example, an ozone generator using a glass pipe as a medium shall make the medium very uniform with totally identical thickness all the way; otherwise, high voltage will generate high voltage concentration to make laser punching, and the whole ozone generator will no more workable. And in a structure using a ceramic piece as a medium, except the aforesaid laser punching, the structure must be worked under a very dry circumstance; once it gets humid, electricity of high voltage will make conduction, and the condition of forming electric halation will be lost.
The problems cited above are only a part among others, the problems to be solved further include: complicated structure making high cost of production, fragility of material, large volume etc., these are all the problems long resided in the ozone generating structures.
In view of this, the inventor of the present invention studied and developed an ozone generating structure after continuous improvement and experiments based on his practical experience of years in using and testing ozone generators. With the present invention, the problems cited can be solved, and the defects resided in the conventional techniques can be eliminated.
In particular, the ozone generating structure of the present invention is comprised mainly of an electric circuit board, a high voltage durable silicone rubber electric conductor and a conducting tube. Wherein, the conducting tube is formed by winding of a stainless steel wire which is hardly to be oxidated; and is provided centrally with a passage, both ends thereof are fixed on the circuit board to connect with a first connecting line. The high voltage durable silicone rubber electric conductor has a free end extended through the central passage of the conducting tube, and has an electric conducting end welded to the circuit board to connected with a seconded connecting line. When the first and seconded connecting lines are given with a high voltage below the regulated value for the high voltage durable electric conductor, the surface insulation layer of the high voltage durable electric conductor acts as a medium between an inner wire of the electric conductor and the conducting tube and forms superficially a space having electric halation. The air in the space having the electric halation discharges under a high voltage, and ozone is generated.
Although the structure for generating ozone of the present invention is simple, the entire space style is novel; the present invention has the following advantages during practicing:
1. No complicated driving electric circuit is required, it is easy for processing, and cost of production thereof is low, volume thereof has been largely reduced.
2. By using the surface insulation layer of the high voltage durable silicone rubber electric conductor acts as a medium between the inner wire of the electric conductor and the conducting tube, there is no fear of humidity, and the electric discharging halation is stable without jump spark.
3. When in giving with a high voltage below the regulated value for the high voltage durable electric conductor, a space having electric halation is formed on the surface insulation layer of the electric conductor, unless there is an external force, no high voltage concentration will be generated to make laser punching, thereby, its life can be quasi-eternal, and there will be no problem of fragility.
And more, working temperature of conventional ozone generators is proportional to the concentration of the ozone generated. For example, the working temperature of a conventional ceramic piece type ozone generator is at most about 40 J, and the concentration of the ozone generated by it is about 30 mg/hr.; while the working temperature of a glass pipe type ozone generator is at most about 80 J, and the concentration of the ozone generated by it is about 150 mg/hr. The present invention has an excellent working efficiency by the fact that the medium used is stable, and the electric discharging halation thereof is stable without jump spark; it can generate 150 mg ozone every hour under the working temperature of 40 J.
In view of the above stated advantages, the present invention can break through the limitation of technique in development of the product thereof to solve the problems existing long; it is thereby novel and advanced.
The present invention will be apparent after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.